At The Beginning
by Joyce1237
Summary: Drew is the new arrogant yet charming boy across the street while May is the sweet yet dense girl across from him. What happens when thier worlds collide for the first time. Contestshipping. First chapter is lame, but please continue reading it.
1. Maple vs Kito

Hey I don't own pokemon and I never will. Oh and thoughts are in _italics._ Please enjoy

It was a warm summer's morning as the golden rays shone through the window of May Maple. The young girl pulled the blankets over her head as if telling the sun to go away. May was an average girl but beautiful none the less, she had brown hair that she always parted two ways to frame her face. She had two captivating sapphire eyes that shone with a life all their own. She eventually gave into the suns morning call and reluctantly crawled out of bed and woke up her espeon sleeping soundly on the floor.

"Good morning espeon." The pokemon purred in response and said its name tiredly as it stretched. May made up her bed and was about to get ready for her day when he heard yelling from outside.

"Hey, careful it's marked fragile for a reason!" May then walked onto her balcony with her espeon by her side as she looked outside. It seemed like someone was finally moving into that the huge house down the street. There were boxes of all shapes and sizes and it looked like they were having some trouble.

"Come on espeon let's go see if they need any help." May and espeon went back into her room as she showered, brushed and got dressed. She modeled her outfit making sure she was satisfied with her choice. She was adorned in a red tank top and dark denim shorts with her hair in a red scrunchi instead of regular red bandanna. She nodded satisfied as espeon jumped on her shoulder as they went down stairs and out the door. May walked up to the man who yelled earlier as she tapped him on the shoulder gaining his attention from a nearby tree. "Hi I'm May Maple and I thought you could use some help with moving in." The man smiled as he pushed his black hair out of his face reveling smiling dark green eyes.

"That's very nice of you May, we sure could use some help!" she watched as he exaggerated the words "some help" as he looked back at the tree. "But I'm not sure there's much you could do."

"Don't worry I can help unpack and he" she pulled out a Pokeball. "Can help move furniture." She threw the Pokeball releasing her most trusted pokemon Blaziken as he stood by her side.

"What a healthy looking pokemon oh and by the way I'm Steven Kito and I'm very thankful." He turned his attention towards the tree again as he yelled up in it.

"Get your self down here right now and stop being so moody." May giggled at how he was scolding a pokemon but boy was she surprised when a boy probably one year older than her jumped down and walked over clearly board. He had emerald green hair with a pair of matching eyes accompanied by an arrogant smirk while being adorned in some kaki shorts and a white tee shirt. She stood there as her voice was caught in her throat as she tried to speak with a blush on her face. She finally found her voice and stuck out her hand for a handshake towards the boy.

"Hey I'm May maple and I thought you could use some help." He looked her over as if analyzing her before flicking his hair, ignoring her completely.

"Dad I thought you said you wanted to show me something," He looked her me with the smirk never leaving his face. "But all I see is nothing."

May POV +

I could feel myself fume as the blush on my face left as quickly as it came and the anger flared in.

"Listen here you little poser I came over here to be nice not to be insulted by some random jerk, so I'm leaving!" without a second glance blaziken came over to me as well as espeon as we headed back home. I slammed the door shut and sat on the couch as I turned on the television. Blaziken was outside and espeon was at my side as I stroked her lilac fur. "That jerk who dose he think he is talking to me like that! I outta go over there and tech him and thing or two about something we call manners." I gave up and walked into the kitchen and began to make an instant ramen as I turned on the speaker system.

At the Kito's Drew POV +

I stood there stunned at how that May girl had just reacted to my insult. Back in la Rousse the girls would worship the ground I walk on, not listen to a word I said, and or never take my insults as the insult it really was. _"This is going to be interesting"_.

"Andrew Richard Kito what the fish has gotten into you speaking to a young lady like that?! I just shrugged my shoulders as I walked back over towards my tree as it seemed I was no longer needed. "Oh no you don't, your going over there to apologize to her right now." I sighed and walked my way over to her house.

"_Why am I doing this, I've insulted so many girls before and this never happened. But this May seems like the person to keep this move from being a total bore."_ I walked up to the door but before I could ring the bell I heard laughter from the back yard. I walked to the back, hoisted myself on the fence and smirked at the sight before me. There was May in a tree laughing at the Pokemon below her trying to claw each others eyes out.

+ May POV +

I sat in the tree laughing my butt off watching the sight below me taking place. There was Blaziken trying to fireblast squirtle for getting him wet while my espeon ran around in circles chasing its tail which had gotten caught by one of blaziken's fire attacks while squirtle tried to put it out but kept on missing and ending up getting blaziken wetter and madder. This was the kind of stuff that could on the internet and win prize money. Just then I lost my balance and began to fall out of the tree. _"Curse me and my horrible balance."_ I braced for impact but it never came to me. I opened my eyes and sapphire met emerald. He smirked down at me as I stood up and brushed myself off while muttering thanks. An awkward silence insured and I could tell he was waiting me for me to lose it and break it. I knew his game and decided to let him be the one to crack first. Three minutes passed and neither one of us had said anything and my pokemon stood there starring at us not understanding what was going on at all. I couldn't stand it so I lost our silent war. "What do you want Draw?" He smirked and flipped his hair.

"Are you so dumb you've forgotten my name already, you poor little girl."

"Listen here you jerk get out of here if you have no purpose…. being…. here?" I stopped my rant as a red rose was shoved in my face. I took the rose and inhaled its sweet scent as a blush came across my face.

"Actually I came over here to apologize."

"Well that's very nice of you Drew, thanks. He flicked his hair and smiled at me. (Drew just smiled! It's the end of the world)

"What do you know little Mary knows my name, I'm flattered." Once again my blush vanished but I didn't get a chance to yell because he was already out the back gate and rounding the corner.

"My names not Mary!" I heard him chuckle at me as I walked into the house to put the rose in a vase of water.

6:00 pm the Maple's house May POV +

I ran down the stairs as my mom called my name from the kitchen. "What is it mom?" she stopped the stove and turned to me and smiled.

I need you to go change into a denim skirt and put on a nice blouse for dinner. I know how much you like to dress up so I don't want to hear any excuses.

"Fine just give me five minutes." I walked up the stairs, changed, and came back down stairs following my nose and stomach. I had on a knee length denim skirt, silver strapped open toed shoes, with a red satin blouse with a sash that tied in the back. I then noticed the number of plates on the table and we had two more then we needed. Just then fear struck as realization dawned on me. This only meant one possible thing was happening: The Kito's were coming over for dinner.

Me: Ha Ha Sucks to be you May


	2. Eat, Panic, and Run

Thanks for all of the positive feed on the first chapter so here comes the 2nd. Again I still don't own Pokemon in anyway. (Goes in a corner and sobs)

May POV +

I started to panic and it didn't help when the door bell rang. "May can you go get that please?"

"Sure mom." I walked to the door and forced on a smile as Mr. Kito and Drew stepped inside.

"Hello May it's nice to see you again, and I hope my son apologized for his rudeness."

"Don't worry Mr. Kito he did." I motioned towards the rose I had in my hair that was pined in with a bobby pin.

"Wow that's a first" he looked over at Drew who was more preoccupied with the floor than anything else until his dad jabbed him. He turned to me and smirked.

"Hey Mary." I clenched my fists but remained as calm as I possibly could.

"Nice to see you again Draw." His smirk faltered but it soon resumed as he held back a laugh. "What's so funny?" I turned behind me to see that my skitty had rammed into a wall chasing its tail.

"I guess the pokemon takes after the trainer." I just silently cursed under my breath as I led them to the dining room table. We all sat down as we were joined by my brother Max and my dad (Norman). Dinner went calmly until my mom had a good look at me.

"May where did you get that beautiful rose from?"

+ Drew POV +

I cursed under my breath for giving her a rose but how was I suppose to know we were invited to their house for dinner? My dad had me change before we left so I just thought we were going out somewhere. I was wearing dark blue jeans, a black tee shirt with a dark green, purple, and black plaid shirt on top that I had unbuttoned. I thought I looked like a nerd but from the look I got from May when I first walked in I figured I didn't look all that bad. I looked to my right to see a fidgeting May as she looked for an answer. _"Why not just tell the truth you idiot"_. I looked over at her dad and saw how mad he looked and then all those years of television were finally paying off. If she told her dad she got the rose from me I would probably be in a very uncomfortable situation, mentally and physically.

"May I know you heard your mother talk to you, now answer her." I sat there and watched her flinch at her fathers tone as she sat there silently.

"_Maybe there's more to her than I thought if she's willing to ignore her dad in order to defend me." _ I smiled to myself and decided to help her out.

Mr.Maple I believe I remember May informing me earlier that she got the rose from a wild roselia."

+ May POV +

I looked over at Drew astounded at how he was actually defending me. _"Maybe there's more to him than I thought if he's willing to stand up to my dad for me." _

"That's right I got the rose from a roselia while you guys weren't here and I was waiting for Max to get back from his sleep over." I was so relived as my mom resumed eating but my dad was eyeing the rose suspiciously which made me a tad nervous.

"May you know I don't tolerate lying especially when it comes to your parents. Now tell me the truth where did you get that rose from?" I nearly dropped the food in my mouth but swallowed it first. "That rose doesn't have any thorns on it and you can only get that kind of rose from La Rouse." I began to scoot back in my chair and grabbed Drew's hand from under the table. He glanced at me but I didn't let go

"Steven isn't that where you and Drew just moved from?" I got one good glance at my dad as he glared at Drew in a way almost super natural.

"Drew I suggest if you want to live we run!" I pulled him up from the table and I practically dragged him into the Pettleburg woods.

"Why in the world are we running?" I didn't answer but an answer came soon enough.

"May Andrea Maple you and that thing get back here right now!" we just picked up our speed and ran faster than ever.

"That's why, now shut up and run." But instead of running he did the exact opposite. "What the French toast are you doing, we have to run."

"Why run when we can fly?" he went into his pocket and threw a Pokeball releasing a green dragon type pokemon with red eye panels and diamond shaped wings. It cried its name with pride knowing its trainer needed it. "Hey flygon can you give May and I a ride?" the pokemon bent down as Drew hoped on. He outstretched his hand to me and hoisted me on as we took off.

"You two get down here right now!"

"Sorry dad but I can't have you going to jail for the death of a teenage boy." We took off away from the clearing as I grabbed on to Drew to stabilize myself from falling off.

Drew POV +

We rode on flygon in silence as the cool evening air blew on us. I couldn't help the blush that come on my face every time May tightened her grip around me or nuzzled her head into my back. Just then my cell phone went off playing my ring tone Numb ( LP ).

"Dad what is it?" May leaned in s she could hear as well. _"Nosy little girl."_

"I should be asking you that question. What happened back there?" I put the phone on speaker so we could both talk to my dad.

"Well Mr. Kito my dad goes totally ballistic when it comes to me and boys so he kinda tried to attack Drew."

"That makes sense, you're his little girl. So Drew since I won't be there tomorrow because of a meeting you two can stay at our house until Norman calms down."

"Thanks Mr. Kito I just need to have my mom drop off a bag at your house for me."

"Understood, well I'll see you guys tomorrow around 10:30 tomorrow."

"By dad."

"By Mr. Kito"

"Good night kids." With that said and done I hung up my phone as we took off towards my back yard. We dismounted flygon as May pet the pokemon in thanks.

"You did great flygon now get some rest." I returned it to his Pokeball as May and I went into the house. There was a yellow backpack on the ground with a note attached to it.

"I'm guessing my dad dropped this off for you."

"How do you know it was your dad?"

"Well I don't know maybe it's the fact that the note says Mr. Kito, ding dong."

"Just when I thought you were getting nice." She suddenly looked a little down and I couldn't help but feel a little bad.

"Look I'm sorry it's just my nature just try to ignore me."

+ May POV +

I smiled again and followed Drew up the stairs as he led me to the guest room. As we got there I ran inside and collapsed on the bed in relaxation as I felt the worm comforter underneath me.

"This bed is so soft" I sat up and looked at Drew as he began to walk out of the room. "Hey Drew do you wanna hang out tomorrow?

"Sure but what about your dad?"

"I'll call my mom and ask her to tell him that I'm at Misty's place or something." He shrugged and then walked to the door as he dimmed the lights.

"Night Mary" he smirked at my scowl as he left the room and went down the hall.

"Night Draw hope the bed bugs bite." With that said I changed, brushed, and went to sleep for tomorrow.


	3. Moody Morning

Sorry it's so late I'll try to update a lot more frequently, but it's kinda hard with school and stuff but I will try a lot harder. _Italics _are thoughts or emphasis on a word and bold is my Author notes. I want to give a big thanks to:

**-Lyn-**

**Azngrlelizabeth**

**xxDrewxXxMay4ever**

**Rolyn-Ro-Roserade **

Thanks so much for the reviews now on with the boring Disclaimer: I own pokemon in no way what so ever (rub it in why don't cha). Now on with chapter 3

………………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Drew POV +

I awoke that morning to the sound of faint ballet music from up the hall. I got up and stretched as I searched the room for my roselia. _"Where in the world did she go?"_ I walked up the hall to the guest room and smirked at what I saw inside. There inside was May in a pair of ballet flats dancing to the music with my roselia spraying a light petal dance around her as she danced. _"She's pretty good." _ I shook my head and frowned to my self at my previous thought. _"She's just an annoying, clumsy, happy go lucky girl."_ I looked in again and roselia noticed my presence and stopped the petal dance as she walked over to me. May stopped dancing as she noticed the petals stopped. She looked up at me and a blush coated her face as she got off of her toes.

"Morning Drew" she smiled at me innocently and I could feel my cheeks redden so I turned away and flipped my hair.

"I don't see any morning as good." I looked towards her to see her waiting for me to continue. "Especially when the first thing I smell is your morning breath." I watched amused as she stood defensively while covering her mouth.

"Well excuse me for not brushing yet!" I walked out the room with roselia following close behind me as I left May with out a comeback.

"Rose ro selia ro see ee ro." (Why are you always so arrogant?)

"Because it's fun." I stated simply.

"Rosy ro ee ro selia rose." (Well not for the people you act that way towards.) I ignored my roselia as I heard running feet coming in my direction. I turned to see May coming to a halt in front of me.

"Hey Drew I know what we can do today." I then remembered that we were going to hang out today since there was nothing better to do on a Summer day.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We are going to the beach!" I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"May how pray tell are we going to go to the beach when my dad isn't here to drive us?" I smirked as I saw her face falter as she realized the speed bump in her plan. After a while of silence I decided she had hurt her brain enough. "How about we just fly on flygon?" I saw her perk up at my solution to her problem.

"Perfect, now when you're all set I'll meet you downstairs so we can eat and head out."

"Who put you in charge?"

"No one, but you don't know which way to go and we need to get there before someone gets my board."

"Fine but hurry up." Then May did the most unexpected thing. She clung onto me in a hug before running off into her room, leaving me to stand there. I looked down at my roselia to see her on the floor laughing.

"Ro se ro rose ee rosela sa!" (You should see your face. You look like a tomato berry!)

"Shut up roselia." I walked into my room and put on my trunks and a white tee shirt as I noticed an envelope sitting on my desk. I picked it up and read the note attached as I stuck it in the beach bag.

+ May POV +

I was in the guest room putting on my swim wear under a pair of shorts and a tee as thoughts buzzed rapidly through my brain. _"What in the world caused me to hug him?"_ I put my PJ's in my bag as I grabbed my shades as I sat them on top my head. _"I was just over excited it doesn't mean anything." _I walked down the stairs to see Drew pouring two bowls of cereal as roselia carried over an orange juice carton, with much struggle I may add. I walked over to the small grass/poison type pokemon as I gently grabbed the carton. "I got it roselia" The pokemon smiled at me appreciatively. **(AN: I had to get a dictionary to spell that word.)** I placed the carton on the table as I poured it in two glasses Drew had sitting on the table. "Thanks for making my cereal Drew."

"Well I figured if you cooked you would burn my house down so I had to beat you to it."

"I would have made cereal!"

"And you still would have burned the house down." I muttered a few curses under my breath as I pulled my bowl to my chair as I sat down. Breakfast went by quickly as neither one of us really had anything to say to each other. We finished up and walked out the back door so we could leave. We walked a good distance away from his house so my dad wouldn't spot us.

"Alright flygon come on out!" I watched as Drew released his ground/dragon type pokemon. The pokemon roared proudly as it flapped its wings enjoying its freedom from his Pokeball. "Hey boy I need you to give _Mary_ and me a ride to the beach."

"For the last f-in time _Draw_ my name is not f-in Mary!"

"Tisk tisk May you need to watch that temper of yours or you might pop one of the very few brain cells you have." Before I could burst at Drew with the worst possible use of the English language he shoved another thorn less rose in my face. "Now come on let's go." I took the rose and placed it in my hair as we mounted flygon. "Hang on Mary."

"Call me that one more time and I'm gonna shove my foot up you're …….."

"Okay, Okay touchy." With that said and done we took off in to the air as I directed flygon on where to go. After about seven minutes we landed at the beach as flygon brushed up a lot of sand off of the parking lot. We got off and I kissed the pokemon on the cheek as I smiled at him.

"Thank you flygon." The pokemon smiled at me and rubbed his head in the crook of my neck as I laughed. "Now aren't you just the total opposite of your grouchy trainer." I looked over at Drew to see him glare at me as he recalled flygon to his Pokeball.

"And what exactly was that suppose to mean?" he walked over to me as we headed onto the beach.

"Exactly what I said, you're no fun." He smirked and flipped his hair.

"Puh-lease you wouldn't know fun if it bit you on the bottom."

"I'd rather have a butt than none at all like _some _people."

"May were talking about normal size not hippo size like the thing you have." By now my face was a level a red probably not possible by humans but I didn't care at the moment.

"Excuse me I know you did not just say that!"

"What's wrong _Mary_, are you now deaf and stupid?" that was it this boy was going to die a very slow and painful death. I tackled him to the ground and pinned his hands down with my own as my legs were on either one of his sides. I would have blushed at our position if I hadn't been blinded by my current blind furry.

"Mayabelle Andrea Maple what in the world are you doing!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I know a certain teenager who is so busted! I hope you guys liked it because it was really hard to type this up. Now please be a nice person and push the magical blue button in the corner so my wailmer won't have to come and hurt you. Have an awesome (and hopefully wailmer free) day.

Your authoress Joyce1237


	4. Beach Time

* * *

Hey people here's chapter 4 of: At the beginning. I hope you like it but first I have I have to give thanks and hugs to these people: 

**Everyday-snowangel**

**Contest3ribbon**

**Midnight Roselia**

**Lunarshade29**

**Pokemonguardian4260**

**-Lyn- **

**xxDrewxXxMay4ever **Thanks so much for the support and reviews. You guys rock!

But before we can start here's the disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! **This is my Thanksgiving gift to all of you, so eat up!

* * *

May POV +

I looked behind me and relief washed over at who I saw.

"Brendan Mathew Birch don't you ever scare me like that again!" I temporarily for got about Drew which was a mistake because he threw me off into the sand and sat up.

"Thank you so much Mary for getting off of me." I sat up and spit the sand out of my mouth as Drew walked off to the snack shack.

"So who was that?" I stood up and brushed myself off before answering him.

"That's my new neighbor Drew Kito. Long story short my dad tried to kill him so I stayed at his place and now were at the beach cause we have nothing better to do." Brendan glared off into the direction Drew was coming from as he brought back to smoothie cups.

"Hey May I got you a strawberry smoothie and mountain dew for me." I took the drink gratefully temporarily forgetting Brendan was there.

"Thanks Drew but how did you know I liked strawberry?"

"Call it a lucky guess." Brendan tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to face him as I realized I hadn't done introductions.

"Oh I'm sorry, Drew this is my old childhood friend Brendan and Brendan you already know who Drew is."

"Its nice to meet you." Drew stuck out his hand but Brendan just kind of ignored him as Drew withdrew his hand with a sour expression as one of his features. "Is there a problem?"

"No problem at all is just that I don't like the way May's told me you treat her."

"Listen I don't see that as your concern so you better just chill."

"How about you chill instead!" What Brendan did next came as a complete shocker to me. He took Drew's drink and poured it all over his head until it was totally empty. "Are you cool enough now?" I shoved Drew away from Brendan as I smacked Brendan dead across the face.

"That was so uncalled for. I can't believe you!" I walked off toward the restroom with Drew in tow so I could clean him up. We sat on a bench as I wiped him off with a rag. "I'm sorry about Brendan."

Drew POV +

I wiped some smoothie off my face as May got it off of my head.

"Don't worry May it wasn't your fault."

"But I'm still gonna give him a piece of my mind later on." I smirked at the open opportunity she just gave me.

May POV +

"Don't give him too much or you won't have enough to think." I glared at him as I flicked some smoothie off my fingers into his face.

"Ha ha who's laughing now?" I quirked an eyebrow as he closed his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"1 2 3 –"

"Why are you counting?"

"6 7, I'm giving you till ten to run." I got up and ran as far away from Drew as I could before I heard him shout ten and charge after me. "Mayabelle Andrea Maple you are so dead once I catch you!" I came to a halt and placed my hands on my hips.

"Who said you could call me by my whole name?"

"I did." In a sudden burst of speed Drew had caught up with me and pinned me to the ground while keeping one foot on my back.

"Drew get off of me!"

"I'm sorry I can't hear you since I have smoothie in my ear!"

"Look I'm sorry about the smoothie now can you please get off of me!" I felt his weight get lifted off of me as I grabbed his foot and pulled him down next to me as I took off running. "May you are so gonna get it!"

"That's if you can catch me _Draw!_" That's how we spent the next fifteen minutes or so until we plummeted to the ground in a laughing fit.

"You're not that bad after all May." I smiled at him as we sat up.

"You're not so bad yourself." I got up and headed to the rental hut with Drew behind me. We got to the shack and I was greeted by my other friend Gay Oak **AN: Couldn't think of any one else.**

"Hey there May what can I do you for?"

Drew POV +

I didn't like the look this guy was giving May as she talked to him.

"_Wait a minute that would mean that I'm jealous! There is no way I'm jealous... right?"_

"Hey Drew do you know how to surf?" I was snapped out of my thought as May asked me a question.

"Yah I know how to surf." She smiled and asked Gary for another board.

"That's great now we can both surf together! Here's your board and here's mine." May handed me a black board with an umbreon on it while she had a pink one with pink blossom petals and a bellossom on it.

"I'm guessing this is what you meant by we needed to hurry before someone got your board before we left my house?"

"Um excuse me did you just say that May was at your house?"

"_What is wrong with the boys that know May?" _"Yes May was at my house for the night cause her dad was trying to kill me. Now if you don't mind we gotta go." I grabbed May's arm and pulled her away from Gary before he could say anything else.

"Hey Drew thanks for the save back there, I didn't feel like explaining things to Gary, especially since he had a soda with him." May began to laugh at how she brought up the whole drink experience. I closed my eyes and smirked.

"It wouldn't have been all that funny if it had happened to you _Mary._" After I didn't get a response I opened my eyes to see May paddling out towards a wave on her board. "Hey wait for me!" I ran to the ocean and paddled until I was right next to her waiting for the wave to come.

"You ready for it Drew?"

"Born ready!" The wave came and many others and the number of wipe outs went like this:

May: 2

Drew: 8

Not the best day of surfing I had. We returned the boards and were under a beach umbrella as may laughed at me, again.

" You should have seen your face, you looked like you just saw birth!"

"Hardy har har! Keep it up and you're not getting your surprise. May instantly shut up and sat in her knees like a five year old who was just told they could have a cookie.

"What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"No I won't tell you and we won't even go if you don't shut up!" May instantly shut her mouth and I smirked at her naïve nature .

"Now go change in the stalls and meet me in the lot as soon as you're done." May smiled goofily as she sprinted off to the stalls with her bag in tow. I smirked to my self and calmly walked to the boy's stalls and changed.

May POV +

I walked out of the stalls and enjoyed the feeling of nice warm cloths against my body. I was wearing a light blue denim cheerleader style skirt, a white spaghetti strap top with the word angel in baby blue and silver rhinestones, being finished off with a pair of silver/glitter flats.

"You look nice." I turned around to see Drew out of his trunks and carrying the beach bag.

"Thanks, so do you." Drew was wearing dark denim jeans, a black tee with a purple vest on top accompanied by some black heeleys. **AN: Wish I had a pair of them. **I stood there and practically stared at him.

"May I know I'm incredibly irresistible but can you stop staring at me?" I blushed and looked away and folded my arms across my chest.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Whatever. Flygon come on out!" Drew released flygon and we got on as we flew to…. Where ever we were going. After about ten minutes we landed and dismounted flygon.

"Thanks flygon for flying us around today." He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck as I pet him.

"Ditto from me." Drew returned flygon as we began to round a corner.

"So where are we going?" we stopped walking and drew pointed in front of us and I stood there dumbstruck.

"OMG!"

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 4 and chapter 5 will be here eventually. 

May: Make sure to review

Drew: Or not

May and Me: Shut up grass a—

Drew: Fine I will!

Me: Have an awesome Thanksgiving.

May: Bye


	5. Psycho Park

Hey there people and welcome to the super late update of: At the beginning chapter 5. I will be updating once every month or hopefully more if I get a lot of time. But before I start I have to give thanks to:

**Leanne Gray**

**xxDrewxXxMay4ever**

**X-Azngrlelizabeth-X**

**XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo**

**Millz-bee**

**Chaotic Dork **

Thanks a lot you guys for your support. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. Disclaimer: **I still don't own Pokemon and never will!**

+ May POV +

"I can't believe you brought me here!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing except how did you get these tickets?"

"Well"

+ Flashback, Drew POV +

_I walked into my room and put on my trunks and a white tee shirt as I noticed an envelope sitting on my desk. I picked it up and read the note attached as I stuck it in the beach bag._

+ Flashback over, May POV +

"What does that have to do anything?" he smirked and flicked his hair.

"Well it just so happens that there were two tickets to this carnival in the envelope."

"Well then what are we waiting for, lets go?" I grabbed Drew's wrist as we ran to the ticket taker.

"Ticket's please?" Drew pulled out two red tickets and the man put them in a slot as he clipped two green bands on our wrists. "Enjoy yourselves." Drew and I walked in and something finally clicked.

"Hey Drew if there were two tickets than what were you going to do with the other one?"

"Well my dad and I were going to go but he called to La Rouse so the note said we should go instead of being cooped in the house." I felt kinda bad after leaning this.

"These are for you and your dad; you should wait till he comes back."

"Listen here Mary, these tickets are only for tonight so if you want to leave go on ahead. I'm sure as heck not gonna stop you." Drew walked off to the bumper cars with me standing there blankly.

"_Wait a minute he called me Mary!" _ "Drew get back here!"

+ Drew POV +

I got into a green bumper car as May jumped in a red one.

"I was wondering when you were going to catch on." The ride started up and to no surprise May ran right into me with the fastest speed attainable in the cars. "This is war." I rammed into her and she hit her head on the steering wheel as she rebounded. I began to crack up at the way she was glaring at me with that bruise on her head.

"Drew you are going to pay!" so the battle had begun. We rammed each other repeatedly until the ride ended and we were so disoriented from all the ramming we did.

"You so lost that war." I smirked as I saw her get angry.

"What are you talking about I so kicked your butt in there." I flicked her in the forehead much to her displeasure because of her bruise.

"Well I propose a bet than."

"What are the terms?"

"Simple, first one to throw up looses. And the winner get's one request from the loser." I saw May grimace at the thought of a vomiting contest but she complied none the less.

We ate a hotdog, cotton candy, and drank some soda as we headed to the cyclone. We strapped ourselves down as the rise started up. We rode up and down as the ride went forward and it continued to accelerate with every passing minute. Then the ride started to slow down but I didn't stop, it began to go backwards but twice as fast as before. I looked over at May to see her smiling and laughing as the ride went faster.

"This is so totally awesome, and its going to get even better when I whoop your butt in this contest."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch May." The ride finally came to a stop and as we got off we saw a couple of people run off to the restroom and random trash bins to lighten their loads. "You know May I think I see an empty bin over there."

"No thanks Drew I think I'll pass." I smirked at her determination to win this contest.

"Well then shall we continue Mary?" she snarled at me as we walked over to a roller coaster.

"Yes we shall Draw." The next three hours were of May and I going on the all stupid insanely fast rides trying to get the other to cave first. We stepped off of our 5th roller coaster and I seriously felt like I was going to hurl.

+ May POV +

I looked up at Drew to see that he was in the same state as me. I felt as if I was going to blow any minute but there was no way I was loosing this bet. It took all of my energy to talk and not hurl.

"So Drew you feel like blowin chunks?" he looked at me and I could see him suffer as he talked.

"No, how about you?" Just then a little kid ran by and the best and grosses thing in the world happened. The kid stomped on Drew's foot and instead of yelling in pain he blew chunks right in front of me.

"Ewwwwwwwwww that is so gross!" Drew finally stopped and started coughing as the acid feeling over took him. Being the nice person I was I got him a bottle of water from the beach bag. He drank the water and stood up giving the crowd that had gathered dirty looks as they started. We walked along until we came to a bench and sat down. And a distance was clearly noticeable incase he threw up again.

"Well I guess you win." I was shocked by his voice breaking through our awkward silence.

"Yeah I guess I do. But are you O.K though?"

"Huh?" I blushed a little as I had to repeat myself.

"I asked if you were O.k. I know that throwing up can make you feel kinda crappy after it happens." He smirked at me and ruffled up my hair.

"Don't worry little Mary I'm O.K, but thanks." Instead of glaring at him I could feel myself smile. "Well it's getting late and I still have to do one thing you want to do cause I lost the bet."

"That's right. Now what do I want little Draw to do?" I scanned the area until I saw the cutest thing in the world. "Drew for you losing the bet I want you to win me that!"

+ Drew POV +

I looked in the direction May was pointing and saw a knock down the bottle game with a three foot big Panda plush.

"You want that?" May excitedly grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the booth.

"Hey there Hank's the name and this is my game!" I rolled my eyes at his over enthusiasm.

"How much is it to play the game?"

"3 bucks equals 2 balls!" I went into my pocket and gave Hank 6 dollars. He gave me 4 balls as he moved out of the way. I threw the first ball and I hit the top bottle, but not hard enough to knock it over. I grabbed the next one and threw with a lot of force but sadly I missed. The next one knocked down the bottle on top and it took one other bottle with it, only two bottles remained. I threw the last bottle and missed them both completely. **A/N Ha, no aim! **

"Dang!"

"Don't worry Drew its alright we can go back." I ignored May and went into my pocket and pulled out another 6 dollars. This wasn't a matter of getting that stupid toy; it was matter of this game making a fool of me. **A/N Someone has issues. **

"Your money dude." Hank gave me 4 balls again and moved out of the way. I threw the first ball and this time I knocked down the top bottle and took down another one with it. Now I was down to 3 balls with 2 bottle left and no more cash. I threw the next ball and it missed. The next one accidentally slipped and hit Hank in the head when he winked at May.

"Oww what the hack?!" I smirked and picked up the last ball.

"Sorry man my bad." I threw the last ball and it knocked down the last two bottles as the booth's light flashed. Hanks glared at me as he used a hook to take down the panda and handed it to me. I turned to see an over hyperactive May smiling at the toy in my hands. "Now who did I win this toy for?" I saw her pout and make big puppy dog eyes at me. _"She's kinda cute when she's like that."_ I shook my head and in my mental absence I handed her the toy.

"Thanks you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hugged the toy like a five year old who just got a puppy for Christmas.

+ May POV +

I hugged the toy as its soft fur rubbed up against my cheek. Some kid ran past me and slightly shoved me as I lost my balance and began to fall. I opened my eyes when impact didn't happen as emerald once again met sapphire.

"You are such a klutz, you know that?" I stood up and turned the other way and began to walk away from Drew refusing to embarrass myself by yelling at him. "I know you can be dense but I know you're not deaf."

'_Easy May he just wants you to explode on him.' _I felt Drew next to me as we headed to the exit of the grounds.

"Hey May, did you know that ugly people are becoming extinct and your one of the last few.

'_If he doesn't shut up I'm going to beat the snott right out of him!'_

"May I think I should let you know that the unibrow you're growing matches perfectly with your mustache."

'_That's it he's going down!' _ I lunged at Drew and knocked him to the ground and sat on his back as he lay on the ground caught completely off guard.

"Get your fat lard of a butt off of me!" I sat there clutching my panda completely ignoring the weird stares I got from passerbies.

"I'm sorry but my unibrow is interfering with my hearing!" before I knew what else was happening Drew had flipped me over and caused me to hit my head on a pole.

Drew POV +

I heard gasps around me as I looked over and saw May unconscious next to a pole and it didn't take long for me to put the pieces together.

"May, are you alright?" I walked over and lightly shook her but got no response. I released Flygon and got on with May propped up in front of me to keep her from falling off. We soon landed at my house and I lay May down on the couch as I got one of the medical books from my dad's office. By the time I came back May was awake and rubbing her head.

"Hey Drew what happened?"

"Well I flipped you off of me after you hit your head on a pole you kinda knocked out so I brought you back and you just woke up."

"Oh thanks for bringing me back."

"No May actually I was considering leaving a 14 year old girl on the ground while she was unconscious." When I didn't get a response I looked over to see that May had fallen asleep. But sadly it was on my shoulder so I was stuck there as well.

'_Troublesome girl.'_ I pulled up a pillow and put my head on it as I went to sleep as well.

**Me: Wow that is like my longest chapter so far.**

**Drew: Why are you so random?**

**Me: Cause its fun.**

**May: Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	6. WAR

Hey there peoples and welcome to chapter 6 of: At the Beginning! But first props have to go to:

xxDrewxXxMay4ever

LeAnNe JeaN

XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo

Chaotic Dork

You guys seriously rock! I wonder what happened to everyone else, but thanks a load for reviewing. It really means a lot. **Disclaimer: Me no have Pokemon. **Enjoy.

* * *

May POV, the next day 9:30 a.m.

'_What smells like pine?'_ I opened my eyes to see green locks of hair and a shallow breathing in my ear. _'What is Drew doing here!?'_ I slowly sat up and noticed I had a blanket over me and that I must have fallen asleep on Drew's shoulder last night.

"Nice to see you awake May." I turned to see Mr. Kito reading the paper in a recliner left of the couch.

"What happened?" I asked while I tried to suppress a yawn. I sat up and put the blanket back on Drew.

"I was hoping you could answer that question for me." He put down his paper as I told him what went on yesterday leaving out a few parts I saw as unnecessary to my story.

"That was pretty much it." He smiled and let out a small laugh as I finished.

"Sounds like you two had a good time. When I cam home last night at 10:30 after my meeting I saw you two asleep and didn't have the heart to wake you guys up. So I just put the blanket on you guys and went up stairs."

"Thank you, and not just for the blanket but for the tickets and letting me staying here." I smiled gratefully and ran upstairs to pack my bag.

Drew POV

I began to wake up as I heard heavy foot steps running past me. Before I sat up I noticed the weight on my shoulder had decreased, I looked to see May gone.

"She must have gone upstairs to pack her bag." I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Good morning Drew." I turned to see my dad sitting in his recliner with the paper next to him.

"Morning dad. When did you get in?"

"About 10:30 last night, did you sleep well?" I blushed a little and fixed my hair to keep myself from looking at him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he got up and walked over into the kitchen as he took out three bowls.

"Well when I came home last night you were smiling in your sleep as May clung to your arm." I was about to retort but we heard a big crash come from upstairs as we ran up to the guest room.

"May are you O.K?" we walked in to see May on the floor with her stuff scattered across the floor. My dad walked in and helped May up I shook my head and smirked.

"What are you smirking at grass head?" I watched her smirk, as she thought she had gotten me off guard.

"You are such a klutz." I watched her stand up, turn away from me, and when she turned back around she was armed. "May what do you plan on using that for?"

"Target practice." In this total turn of events May had taken out a water gun that she had used at the beach yesterday.

"Good luck to you son." My dad laughed and harmlessly walked out of the room.

"Now May I know you don't want to soak with me with that cold salt water." She put on her back pack and took a step closer to me, as I took one back.

"Well salt does help your pores, you do smell bad, and you did have this coming from a long time." She pulled the trigger and the manslaughter began. "Take this Andrew Kito!" she began to chase me around the upstairs as she continued to soak me with the gun. _'Wait, why am I running? I should be fighting back!'_ I lead May into our back yard and hid behind a bush, until she ran past me. I crept out and grabbed our remote controlled hose.

"Astala-by bye May!" she turned around to see me with the hose in hand ready at my command to be fired.

"Hey that's no fair!" I quirked a brow at her immature response.

"How is it not fair? You've been the one mercilessly pelting me with a water gun." I didn't wait for her response and I pushed the button releasing the water on her.

"Drew turn it off!" she laughed as she talked which caused me to laugh along with her.

"I don't think so." I continued to spray her as she ran towards me after she put her back pack a safe distance away from our water fight. She ran into me knocking me down and grabbed the hose and held it straight in the air, so it was "raining" over us.

"Hey, Drew its raining." I stood up and looked at the destroyed and muddy yard from our war.

"I am so dead." She stopped laughing and looked at me confused as I turned off the water.

May POV

"Why are you dead?" Drew pointed at the landscape around us and I couldn't help but laugh at the mess we made. We didn't destroy anything; we just got it all muddy. _'Wow that's a lot of mud. Wait he better not.' _I turned to Drew to see him holding a big clomp of mud in his hand while his face held a smirk of revenge. "Drew don't you dare throw that at me."

"But May mud masks, baths, and scrubs are great for your skin." He threw the mud at me, which I narrowly missed as he hurled another one in my direction.

"Drew what the hell is wrong with you!?" he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and at this moment I threw a mud ball at him which hit him square in the face.

"Bull's-eye!" I laughed hysterically when he wiped it off his face and spit some out of his mouth. Too bad my moment was short lived.

"May what are you doing over here?" I turned around to see my little brother behind me with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

'_Dang it!'_ "Max you can't tell dad I was here."

"Why shouldn't I?" I felt Drew come to my side as he joined the convo.

"Cause I'll tell you where and how babies are made, and scar you for life." I watched max cringe at Drew's rather under handed way of black-mail.

"Sorry to disappoint you, pretty boy but I already know that." Drew glared at Max and bent over to get some mud but I stopped him.

"Then what's it gonna take to keep you quite?" Max pondered this for a minute and I was about ready to let Drew pelt him with mud.

"You guys have to spend a whole day with me, talking, and buying me three things; not counting food." I stood mouth agape at his terms.

"I'll do it but I can't promise you Drew will come along." I looked to said teen to see him nod his head. Drew stuck out his hand and shook Max's.

"But you better keep your mouth shut, got it!" Max nodded to Drew as we headed back over towards our house.

"I hate you Max." he laughed and looked back at me.

"It's my job. But tomorrow you and grass head start yours." I sighed to myself as we walked in to the back yard.

"This is going to be a long weekend."

* * *

Hey there people, I am on a roll with the updates. I've just been sitting around this week-end and decided why not update, since I said I felt bad in the poem I made saying sorry to everyone. I hope you liked this chapter, I had fun typing it. And thanks again to the reviewers. Have an awesome day! 


End file.
